Howard Johnson
Howard Johnson is a New Recruit of Issuing Orders. Character History Howard was born and raised in Glasgow, Scotland. He was the son of a Scottish Scotch maker, and a crafty hand sewist. When he was growing up he never needed to ask his parents for money, because they always had it. Howard was a school house regular for fights. When he turned 12, he would not stand by and watch people beat each other, so he would go in between them and make them stop. He became a very well known in Southern Glasgow as the "Kid Doctor". When he turned 13, his father was killed when his factory caught fire and his mother became deathly ill. Howard was sent to his grandmother in Edinborough. He started to work as a fishermen in the early morning to help his family and his grandfather. When it reached the time for school to start he would head off and get his perfect grades. Again, when Howard turned 16, his grandfather had a stroke, and was sent to the hospital. He was told by his grandmother that she could not support him so she sent him to a boarding school down in London. At the boarding school he learned swordsmanship, and a great deal of science, math, and grammar. Upon turning 18 he had a right to choose for himself what to do, and he now had access to his family's fortune. With the money he tried to go to school abroad. He tried to go to the American Harvard, but he was denied. He waited a year while studying, and tried to go to Oxford. There he was accepted and he chose to go into the medical profession. So at 19 years old, he was top of his class in medicine and the entire medical profession. After completing 3 years of medical school, Howard found out that he ran out of money. Upon hearing this he also learned that he was just given his grandmothers small fortune, and used it to go to 1 more year of medical school. He then was out of money and trying to get a job. After taking all his medical books with him he went and started raising money and studying so that he could return to Oxford. After 1 year he gained enough money to go to Oxford until he finished the medical program. Howard was done with medical school in 1940. He watched and heard the news about the troops at Dunkirk. So, he decided that he would join the British Army as a Doctor and help save soldiers' lives. {| style="width:100%; padding:0.5em; margin-top:2em; border-top:1px solid #aaf;" cellspacing="2" cellpadding="5" |- | | style="text-align:right;" | Members of Issuing Orders PuNK • Daniel Brennan • Edward McMillan • Rafael Z. Wolfram • Rhys Bevan • Liam J. Brentwood • David Bevan• Nathan Knight • Erhard Strumfelder • Rhodri Williams• Peter T. Branigan •Tom Edwards • Nicholas Ealing • Erik Schneider • Edzard Crimm • Henry Patterson • Gero Ansgar • Stephen Colly • Lucas Jackson • Leon Wolfgang • Friedrich von Namur • Schalck Golodkowski • Gero A. Fritz • Shawn Riley • Dieedrik van de Vlakte • James F. Mason • Cort Hoch • Lukas Schultz •Owen Pearson • Robert Green • Jack Knight • Jack Daniels • Hartwig Kriegheld • Daniel Bartelsmeire • Elijah Thomas • Howard Johnson Category:Characters of Issuing Orders